The Next Generation gets Sorted
by TimeTravelFreak2
Summary: Isn't it obvious? The next generation is being sorted. Last chapter I will post my reasons behind the house they went to.
1. Teddy

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does though!**

Chapter One: Teddy

Eleven year old Teddy Remus Lupin stared in wonder around the Great Hall.

"When I call your name, step up to the front and try on the Sorting Hat," Hermione Weasley said.

"Abbot, Melanie!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Appleton, Benny!"

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor's cheers were loud, proud to have beaten Slytherin in the sorting.

"Brighton, Reed!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Brighton, Sarah!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Bulstrode, Merriam!"

"Slytherin!"

Teddy tuned out the rest of the sorting. What house would he go to? He was certainly brave enough to be a Gryffindor. And smart enough for Ravenclaw. Defiantly not Slytherin! Hufflepuff was an option. Him mum had gone there. Teddy sighed. He wished his parents were at home awaiting his owl to say how the sorting went and tell them about all the nice people in his classes and house. Instead, his godfather, Harry Potter, was the DADA teacher and would meet all the new kids and see where Teddy went.

"Laurels, Erin!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Hermione looked at Teddy now.

"Lupin, Teddy!"

Teddy walked up to the front.

Ahhh. Mr. Lupin, you're finally here, the hat said.

"Yeah, here I am."

Well this is most peculiar. You'll make a good Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

"I like those two houses."

I know.

"I'm thinking Hufflepuff."

Good call.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat cried out loud. And Teddy was happy.

**A/N: hi y'all! I need some ideas for names. Next up is Victorie so think up some good ones!**


	2. Victorie

**A/N: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I don't.**

Chapter Two: Victorie

Victorie scanned the students until she found Teddy. She had to be in Hufflepuff with him! She had to!

"When I call your name, step up to the front and try on the Sorting Hat," Hermione Weasley said.

"Abernathy, Ryli!"

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor's cheered. The first kid of the sorting.

"Allen, Richard!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Aloe, Katherine!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Victorie's heart sank. She remembered the bratty girl from the train.

"Alreeds, Dicky!"

"Slytherin!"

Victorie tuned out the rest of the sorting. It would be ages until "w".

Finally what seemed like hours later Victorie heard her name,

"Weasley, Victorie!"

Well, well, well. You already know where you want to go? The hat asked.

"Duh! Hufflepuff, please!"

Sorry Miss Weasley. I think you'd do better in "GRYFFINDOR!"

Victorie sighed. Oh well. I guess I'm a Gryffie.

**A/N: sorry it was short. Hopefully short but sweet. I'm at a loss for names so please get me some. Next up is Dominique so give me some names.**


	3. Dominique

Chapter Three: Dominique

**A/N: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter **

Dominique Weasley looked at the Hufflepuff table and saw Teddy Lupin. He was the only guy she ever liked to hang around with. Well besides her brother Louis, but even he was never around her. Little James and Fred and Roxanne caused trouble with Louis, Al and Rose were always together, and babies Hugo and Lily weren't fun at all. Molly was closer to Dom, but she was a year younger.

"Hey Dom!"

Dom turned around and saw her sister, Victorie.

"Hey," Dom replied.

"Isn't it amazing here? I hope you're in Gryffindor with me! We have the best parties ever!" And with that, Victorie walked over to Teddy said a goodbye and sat down at Gryffindor.

"When I call your name, please step up to the stool and put on the sorting hat," Dom's aunt Hermione called.

"Abbot, Henry!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Aarons, Bella!"

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor's cheered. They got their first student before Slytherin!

"Aarons, Dennis!"

"Ravenclaw!"

Dom tuned out the sorting. She knew it would be a while until she got sorted. She tried to decide whet house she wanted. Sure her whole family had been in Gryffindor, but she wanted to be in Hufflepuff with Teddy. She loved Teddy she was sure of it. But everyone could see that Teddy and Victorie were in love. Yeah they were only in third and second year but who cares? Dom felt bitter anger and jealousy towards her sister. Why did Teddy like _her_? Couldn't he see that Dom was better? She had just enough time to register that her aunt called a "v" name.

"Violet, Emmalie!"

"Slytherin!"

"Weasley, Dominique!"

Dom walked up confidently. She was going to Hufflepuff.

Ahh. Another Weasley, the hat said.

"Yep," Dom said. "Now put me in Hufflepuff!"

My dear Dominique, do you know your sister had this conversation with me a year ago?

"No, no, I didn't."

Well she did. And you know what I told her?

"Uhhh...no?"

I told her "Gryffindor!"

Dom sighed exactly how her sister had one year ago.

My dear, you are exactly like your sister, the hat said from its perch on her head.

"Shut up," Dom murmured.

Then, taking the hat off, Dom walked over to the cheering Gryffindors and smiled. This was her new home. Besides even in Hufflepuff she wouldn't see Teddy very often anyway.

**A/N: Did you like it? I'm running out of names though so I need your help! Read and Review!**

**Up next is Molly then we have Louis; James, Fred and Roxanne; Lucy; Al, Rose, and Scorpius; and Hugo and Lily.**

**If you have any O.C.s tell me their name and their parents. My only parent pairs are:**

**HarryGinny**

**RonHermione**

**BillFleur**

**GeorgeAngelina**

**PercyAudry**

**DracoAstroia**

**NevilleLuna**

**If the parents are one of these and the other is not that person's pair I will not use it or I will change one of the parents. Thanks!**


	4. Poll

Hey all! I'm posting this to each of my stories. I have opened a poll and I want your contribution. Please check it out. Whether your a Potterhead, Descendants fan, Lunar Chronicals fan, or Once Upon A Time fan, this is okay for you. I would really appreciate your contribution so please check it out.

Thanks,

TimeTravelFreak2


End file.
